


Raven

by DerekHaleGirl97



Series: Sterek One-Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Kate Argent, Derek Hale Bites Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Everyone Ships Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles, Male Kate Argent - Freeform, Oblivious Derek, Stiles Has a Crush, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush On Derek Hale, Stiles Works Too Hard, True Alpha Derek Hale, True Love, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: Stiles has a crush on Darlyn Hale. The problem? Darlyn is in a relationship. Bummer. But one night changes everything for Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Darlyn = Derek
> 
> Kyle = Kate

From the moment he laid eyes on her that first day in freshman year, Stiles knew he was fucked because she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen since Lydia Martin waltz out of his life and moved to London with Jackson. She had hair as black as a raven's wings, lips as red as blood, and eyes as greenish-brown as his mother's bracelet she left for him. Her name was Darlyn Hale, and he'd be damned if he ever forgot a face like hers. 

Of course, like many girls he's "falling" for, she was untouchable. Always in the cool crowd and never once glancing his way with her beautiful eyes. Darlyn was dating the school's star basketball player, Kyle Argent, who was an all-time asshole to everyone, including Darlyn, and for some insane reason she still bats her eyes at him like he's some big teddy bear. Maybe he was, but Stiles never saw a reason for her to be with him. Still, he was glad Kyle at least made her smile the cute bunny teeth smile Stiles fell for.

But that was freshman year. Stiles was going to be a senior now, and so was Darlyn, but still he never really got the chance to say hi. At least until one rainy summer day at work...

Like most teenagers, Stiles landed himself a job at the Starbucks so he can save money for college next year when he goes to Berkley. He was manning the cashier and the coffee machines today since his manager thought they weren't going to get much customers today. Which he was right because the place was nearly empty, only a few people sitting at the tables lining the windows and not much coming in due to the rain. Stiles had decided to busy himself by bringing out his copy of Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment and silently reading to himself while he waited for the people sitting to come up and order more coffee. 

Just when he was about to get to the part where Max makes out with Fang while he's dying and bleeding on the beach, the door opens and Stiles looks up to see the goddess Darlyn walk into the shop. Her hair was wet, probably damp from the rain, as she makes her way to Stiles and digs her hand into her pocket to pull out her phone case wallet. Darlyn wasn't known for being a girly girl, which Stiles liked the most, so she mostly wore jeans and a black leather jacket that fit her like a glove. 

"I want a venti Cold Brew, and make it black." Darlyn tells Stiles, stunning him by the way her voice sounded dominate despite her petite looks. Stiles thought he was drooling. 

"Uh, yeah sure, coming right up." Stiles stutters, tells her the amount. 

Darlyn pulls out a five and finally looks up at Stiles, only to see a flash or recognition before she smirked. "Hey, I know you. You go to my school, right?" 

"Y-Yeah." Stiles utters, wishing he wasn't spazing out so he can tell her that he's seen her multiple times in the school hallways. Even as they shared Economics class with Coach Finstock. Sadly, Stiles couldn't find the words. 

"It's Biles, right?" Darlyn asks and Stiles couldn't help but laugh. 

"Stiles, actually." Stiles corrects her, smiling at her. 

"Oh, sorry." Darlyn apologizes, flashing Stiles her bunny-teeth smile that made him weak in the knees. "I'm-,"

"Darling Hale." Stiles finishes, which only made her laugh and that confused him, though he did love the way she laughed. 

"You called me Darling." Darlyn giggles, and Stiles makes the most epic face palm he has ever done, which only makes her laugh even more. 

"I'm sorry..." Stiles says pathetically and goes to make her Cold Brew. Darlyn was still smiling, even as he handed her the cup. 

"It's okay. I guess it makes us even since I called you Biles." Darlyn smiles, and Stiles couldn't help but blush. "I'll see you around?" 

"Yeah, totally." Stiles smiles and watches Darlyn walk back out into the rain. When he knows she's gone, he couldn't help the fist pump as he returns to Max macking off Fang. 

***

After that, Darlyn comes to the shop every single day to order the Cold Brew, and Stiles couldn't be happier. Once she orders, Darlyn stays by the counter to talk to Stiles while he works. They got to know each other better and Stiles was falling more and more in love with Darlyn as he learned that they had a lot of things in common. Darlyn liked wolves, the color blue, and even secretly listens to Elvis. Stiles thinks he couldn't be more in love with her than he already was.

They've become the greatest of friends, and Stiles always comes home with a huge smile on his face and mindlessly doodles raven wings all over his notebook.

The next time Stiles sees Darlyn, she's walking in with Kyle, holding hands and giving each other kisses like some love sick puppies. Stiles ended up not being in a good mood, but he had to endure it while he waited for them to order.

"Welcome to Starbucks, how can I help you?" Stiles says his usual line and Darlyn smiles. 

"I'll take a Cold Brew, black." Darlyn orders and Kyle rolls his eyes, causing Darlyn to look at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Kyle says, brushing her off. 

"Tell me." Darlyn demands, glaring at her boyfriend.

"I just hate the coffee taste whenever I kiss you." Kyle says and Stiles silently takes offence to that. He loved coffee, and if there ever was a girl out there who loved coffee as much as he did, he'd marry her in an instant. 

"I love coffee." Darlyn snaps at Kyle, and Stiles swore his heart stopped beating. "It's not my fault you hate coffee breath." 

"Then order something else." Kyle says, tearing his hand away from hers and Darlyn sighs, turning back to Stiles.

"Never mind, just give me a vanilla cappuccino." Darlyn says, smiling sadly at Stiles. 

"Give me a caramel ice coffee." Kyle says and Stiles glares at him before writing on the cups. 

"Coming right up." Stiles says and gets their orders ready. Kyle disappears to go use the men's room and Stiles turns to Darlyn. "Why are you dating a jerk like him?" 

Darlyn sighs and smiles at Stiles. "He isn't always a jerk. Once you get to know him, you'll see what a great guy he is."

"You really like him... don't you?" Stiles asked, his voice taking on a sad tone, but Darlyn doesn't seem to notice. 

"Yeah... I do..." Darlyn smiles and Stiles hands her, her order.

He watches from behind the counter as she and Kyle make out at the back tables, and he can feel his heart pang as he turns away to clean the machines.

***

Stiles was off today, but he couldn't help but make a stop at his work place to pick up some coffee on his way over to Scott's house. The person manning the counter today was Stiles' co-worker, Kira. She and Stiles were great friends, and he'd always teased her about her pinning after Scott since he and his ex, Allison, broke up. 

Stiles smiled warmly at her while he ordered a Cold Brew, but with vanilla sweet crème instead of black. Kira must have seen something on his face because a worried look flashed over her own while she ringed him up.

"Stiles, what's the matter?" Kira asked while the other barista made his order. 

"You know how I've been pinning after Darlyn Hale since freshman year?" Stiles asked and Kira nods. "She's been coming here every day now, and we've become really great friends, but she's still with Kyle and I can't help but feel like crap because I want to be with her, but she's in love with someone else." 

"You want to know something Stiles?" Kira asked, and Stiles nods at her. "If you really care about Darlyn, then I think you should just let her be happy. Even if she doesn't know you like her." 

"I guess you're right." Stiles sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "It still sucks though, I mean, I've had a crush on her for so long... I guess it was stupid to begin with." 

"Don't beat yourself up. Who knows, maybe the universe will bring you two together someday." Kira says, then hands him his order. 

"I hope so." Stiles nods, then goes on his merry way. 

***

Later that day, Stiles was walking home when he heard shouting coming from an ally way. It was night time, and he had gone with Scott to go bowling for Bro's night. Scott had gotten a call from his Mom and he had to leave Stiles because her car broke down. Stiles didn't mind walking home, only because his precious jeep was in shop and wouldn't be able to get it back until Monday. 

When Stiles went to investigate, he saw none other than Darlyn and Kyle in a middle of a screaming match with Darlyn crying her eyes out and Kyle looking as pissed as ever.

"You fucking asshole! Why were you making out with Jennifer?" Darlyn screamed, looking just as pissed as Kyle, but from what Stiles was hearing, she had every right to be.

"I wasn't making out with her, babe! She kissed me!" Kyle tries to explain himself, but Stiles knew he wasn't telling the truth. Kyle was known as the school's man whore, and he took no shame in it, even while he was dating Darlyn. 

"I don't fucking believe you!" Darlyn yells, then slaps Kyle across the face so loud, even Stiles flinched. However, Kyle didn't look all too happy about it. 

"You little bitch!" Kyle hissed, then grabbed Darlyn's arms, holding them too tightly. 

"Don't fucking touch me!" Darlyn yells, trying to push Kyle away, but he didn't let go. Stiles felt the anger boil in his veins as he runs towards them and pushes Kyle off Darlyn hard enough to make him let her go. 

"Get your hands off her, you fucking asshole." Stiles snapped and got in between Darlyn and Kyle, making sure Kyle wouldn't go near her again. 

"Well if it isn't Stilinski's kid." Kyle laughed humorlessly getting too close for Stiles' comfort. "Think you're some big shot just because your best friend is caption of the lacrosse team?" 

"Leave him alone, Kyle." Darlyn hissed under her breath, but Kyle ignored her. 

"Sad to say Stiles, but you're nothing but a loser." Kyle says with a huge smile on his face. 

"That is such a great comeback, Kyle. I'll put it in my book of 'Best Worst Comebacks Ever' later." Stiles says, voice dripping with sarcasm as he turns around to Darlyn. "Let's get you home, Darlyn."

"I'm not done with you, Stilinski." Kyle says and Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Well, I'm done with you, Kyle. Leave Darlyn alone and stay the fuck away from her." Stiles says, taking Darlyn by the hand and pulling her with him out of the ally way. 

Just as they were about to leave, Stiles felt a sheering pain on his side, making him cry out in pain as he dropped to his knees. He looked back to see Kyle stabbing his back with a pocket knife he must have been holding. Kyle twisted the knife in Stiles and he screamed out in pain. 

"Stiles!" Darlyn cries out, watching in horror as her ex stabbed her friend. 

"Darlyn, run!" Stiles yells, then turns around and uses as much of his strength left to tackle Kyle to the ground. Kyle managed to cut him a few times with the pocket knife before Stiles felt someone grabbing his shirt and tossing him to the side. When he looked up, all he saw was Darlyn with glowing red eyes, fangs, and claws, as she roared at Kyle and attacked him. 

You could say Stiles was shocked beyond belief, but that shock only lasted a few seconds until he realized he was bleeding out and dying. Stiles groaned and tried to pull out his phone to call nine-one-one, but he was slowly losing consciousness and dropped his phone. 

"Stiles!" Darlyn yells, rushing to his side with blood on her hands, gently pulling him into her arms and tried to stop the bleeding. "Oh god! No, no, no, no! I'm so sorry, Stiles!" 

"I-it's okay..." Stiles breathed out, trying to keep his breathing even, but he left like it was getting harder to breath. "Though, I didn't know you were a vampire." Stiles tries to lighten the mood, but it didn't work. 

"I'm not a vampire, Stiles...I'm a werewolf..." Darlyn says, her voice breaking like she was crying. Stiles opened his eyes to see tears streaming down her face, her hazel eyes glazed over with tears. 

"Huh... explains the whole wolf thing." Stiles tries to smile, but he groaned in pain. Only then did he realize that he was going to die.

"Don't worry, Stiles. I-I'll call for help." Darlyn says, reaching over to grab the phone Stiles dropped.

"You want to know what sucks..." Stiles breaths as he looks her in the eyes. "I've never got to tell you how much I loved you." 

"What?" Darlyn looks at him in shock, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"I've had a crush on you since freshman year... then we became friends and I realized how much I've fallen for you... I couldn't tell you because you were so sure of Kyle... I just wanted you to be happy..." Stiles eyes slowly close. 

"No! Stiles, stay with me!" Darlyn begs, shaking Stiles awake. "Please! I...I love you too..."

Darlyn was sobbing, watching helplessly as Stiles was dying in her arms. She tried to think of what to do, but the only thing that could come to her mind was the bite. She knew she couldn't bite him without his permission, but she didn't want to lose him either. So, she leaned down, brushing her lips against his ear.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, then bit down his neck as hard as she could, her eyes turning red.

***

(Six Months Later)

Darlyn was putting things into her locker, not noticing the presence behind her until a thin arm looped around her waist and pulled her against their chest. 

"Hello, my darling." Stiles kissed her hair, smiling wide as she giggled. 

"Stiles, stop it." Darlyn says, laughing as Stiles planted kisses all over her face. 

"Sorry, but I think you taste better then Cold Brew." Stiles says, making Darlyn giggle. 

"Such blasphemy!" Darlyn laughs as Stiles walks with her to their next class. 

"Call me a sinner, because you're the only heaven I need." Stiles says, smiling wide. 

"Don't make me bite you." Darlyn threatens without much heat as she flashes her red eyes at him. 

Stiles smiles wide, then flashes his yellow eyes back at her. "My little raven, you already did."


End file.
